The present invention relates to a reader/writer (reading and writing device) for a noncontact RF (Radio Frequency) tag provided to a fiber-optic cable or to an electrical cable.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-216698 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique in which an RF tag is provided to a plug provided at an end of a cable and also to an adaptor which connects the plug, and unique information is recorded on each RF tag. According to the technique of Patent Document 1, there is created a table which shows a correspondence between a plug and an adapter to be connected to each other based on the information written into each RF tag. During an actual connecting operation, information recorded in a plug and information recorded in an adapter are respectively read through a reader/writer, and the table thus created is referred to for the information so as to appropriately connect the plug and the adapter, to thereby conduct the connecting work speedily.